Cats and dogs don't mix
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Seto acts like a cat and Jonouchi acts like a dog can two opposites attract to find love? Jonouchi and Seto pairing Yaoi Don't read if you don't have the stomach for it!


Hey you guys! This is yaoi so don't read it if you can't handle it. Jounochi and Seto pairing so get out if you can't handle oh and review please I'd really appreciate it yah know?!

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO I wouldn't have written this now would I?

* * *

Cats don't like to be rubbed the wrong way. They are independent animals liking their solitude and loyalty is something they just don't do. Cats were everywhere these days, one of these cats names was Seto Kaiba, a famous CEO of Kaibacorp. So Kaiba wasn't an actual cat but he acted like one. His uncanny resemblance, personality wise, caused many to stay away from the business man. 

One boy didn't seemed to care about this personalty. Jonouchi Katsuya was...different from the others. Then again the boy always seemed empty in the head. The blonde slightly shorter than the CEO, although having the same type of past was completely the opposite of the cat. He was a loyal, friendly puppy. He would go to great length to please his freinds. He would even hurt himself in the process just to make them happy. Like every puppy though his emotions were all too easy to read and it was quite obvious that he had been kick too many times. When a friend would lay a hand on his shoulder he would flinch every so slighlty and when his friends talked about their parents he would twitch, the movement would hardly be seen by anyone. Anyone except for the very observant cat. The cat always believed that he being the exact opposite of the dog would never show affection for the slobbering mutt. As it turns out cats and dogs is just another meaning for love and hate and as everyone knows there is a very thin line between love and hate. This is the cat's and dog's story and how sometimes opposites attract each other in strange ways.

* * *

The computer screen flickered an off-white color that almost seemed too blinding for those sitting next to the boy using it. Kaiba opened a file containing various amounts of data ready to be thrown together for a new game. It seemed to amaze the boy to no end that people actually bought things such as a cheesy RPG game. He had no room to complain for they were what kept his company a float. The door to the classroom flew open as a tall teenage boy walked in exhausted from running from his house to school. 

Jonouchi glanced around the room before spotting a seat next to Kaiba. His eyes narrowed in annoyance at the thought of sitting next to the rich snob all period. Grabbing his detention and stuffing it in his pocket he quickly sat down not wanting any more attention directed towards him. For him being late was normal even for the teachers at Domino High. Though no one knew the reason why except for himself he had planned to keep it that way. Jonouchi remained unaware that a pair of sapphire orbs stared at him the whole period.

After having to entertain himself for an hour, Jonouchi was able to run out of the classroom to Math. Yugi had said something about Anzu wanting to date him but Jonouchi couldn't keep his mind focused enough to listen. His father had become drunk again like every other night. The beating was the same as always except for the now visble bruise on his forehead and chin where his father repeatedly smashed his face into the kitchen counter. Thankfully Jonouchi's head was harder than he was led to believe and he had survived without a crack in his skull. Math was the same as it always was, numbers seemed to fly in and out of his brain. Not being able to understand caused Jonouchi to begin doodling on a peice of paper he found lying in his desk. He was suddenly hit with a very heavy object, he reflexily flinched. It happened to be the math teacher Mrs. Fumiyo. She glared down as her eyes filled with vengeance. After filling something out on her desk full of stuffed animals she handed a piece of paper to him. He groaned inwardly at the sight of the detention before stuffing it into his pocket which occupied the other detention slip. The bell rung and students departed from their desks. He was keeping his seat warm. Mrs. Fumiyo rolled her eyes at the sight of the hopeless blonde in front of her. Strutting her stuff as one would call it she made her way to the boy.

"You really should pay attetion to the lessons Jonouchi-kun. Do the homework while you're at it." She tossed her long brown hair like a mane to the side and walked away. The blonde sat there speechless.

Jonouchi still stunned made his way to the red lunch table where Yugi, Anzu, and Honda sat. Ryou was sick with the fever so he was absent from the party. He grabbed a tray of food before sitting down next to a laughing Honda. After being patted on the back he began inhaling his food like the norm. Though he wasn't hungry he had to make sure his friends didn't worry so he continued to eat even though his stomach squirmed in protest. After finishing he let out a broad grin before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Yugi ignored him and continued talking to Anzu who was having a heated discussion about dancing. Feeling slighlty hurt Jonouchi shrugged it off and dumped his tray in the trash. He decided to go up to the roof instead.

The weather seemed perfect in every way. Jonouchi's mood was a different story. He was begining to feel queasy and the food he had eaten earlier was trying to force its way up his throat. Clutching onto his stomach he took a seat next to the door. No one would come up here since it was against the school rules.

Too bad Kaiba could break anyone of them. The CEO took a seat a few feet away from Jonouchi and began to type on his silver labtop. The fact that the brunette was sitting before him seemed to tick Jonouch off. Without even realizing it Jonouchi had started growling causing Kaiba to stop wait he was orginally doing and look up.

"Shut up mutt, I'm trying to work." Only one thing ticked Jonouchi off more than Kaiba himself and that was the word mutt. The word was always used when Kaiba was referring to him which became a constant pain. He was having none of it. That is if he could keep that mystery meat he ate down.

Jonouchi suddenly reeled his head forward feeling extrmely dizzy from moving. His throat couldn't hold back the bile from his stomach anymore. Vomitting was gross but it was even grosser when a big company CEO was staring at you in disgust. His father must have punched his stomach so much that it had caused it to bruise. Guess he wouldn't be eating for awhile. Jonouchi wipe his mouth on his sleeve before standing up to lean against the wall. Kaiba closed his eyes trying to redirect his attention to his work. Jonouchi watched as the brunette closed his labtop with a deep frown upon his face. Before the CEO could walk even close to Jonouchi he had raced through the door, down the stairs, and out of reach from the hand that was trying to reach him.

The rest of school flew in a blur and soon Jonouchi was grabbing his torn backpack from his locker in an almost trance like act. Kaiba's locker which stood a few paces away from Jonouchi's remained unused. A wave of dizziness hit Jonouchi again but he shook it off. Deciding to skip detention he headed towards the school's entrance. Unfortunately someone had been waiting for him. He could almost feel Kaiba's anger in waves a fire seemed to consume the brunette wildly ingulfing him.

"Follow me Katsuya, NOW." His long school jacket made a whooshing sound as he turned dramatically causing Jonouchi to stiffle a laugh. It took him a second to register what the CEO had want but it was obviously "important". Jonouchi followed slumping his shoulders slightly he began mumbling about how stupid Kaiba's school jacket was. It reminded him of a super hereo appearing out of nowhere to save the day with his utmost boring monologue. He saw a limo speed up next to the brunette before the door opened up by itself. Jonouchi jumped by the sudden movement. After calming himself down Kaiba turned around and shoved him in the limo. As Kaiba got in the door lock itself and the brunette's gaze fell on Jonouchi. It was his usual cold gaze except something was off. Before Jonouchi could decifer what it was it disappeared and the brunette cleared his throat. As Kaiba's mouth opened Jonouchi waited and waited. He looked up to find the brunette had his mouth still open but not even a squek arose from his throat. Why had Kaiba brought him here? Jonouchi turned his attention to the window. They seemed to be caught in a traffic jam.

"Hey I know dis' is gonna be annoyin' an' all but where are we goin'?" He felt the question lift off his chest causing him to feel better. Kaiba seemed to try talking but stopped himself again. "Hey Kaiba are yah okay?" The brunette nodded his head quickly before looking out the opposite window. JOnouchi noticed the Kaiba's fingers twitch every few seconds as if he wanted to do something. He heard a clicking sound and found Kaiba pushing a pen's cap off and on. Whereever he got the pen wasn't bothering Jonouchi it was the clicking sound. It slowly began grating his nerves alike nails on a chalkboard.

"WILL YAH PLEASE STOP DAT IT'S ANNOYIN" Jonouchi let out before panting in frustration. Kaiba had his pen's cap mid-way off while he had a shocked expression crossing his features. He clearly didn't mean to cause annoyance to Jonouchi so he dropped it with a "sorry it was really bugging me."

The brunette glanced at Jonouchi again twitching once more. After doing this several more minutes Jonouchi sent a glare at the CEO recieving a smirk in reply. Something wasn't right and it was quite obvious in Kaiba's change of attitude. Jonouchi wanted to run out of the limo screaming bloody murder but he knew better. Kaiba would run him down before stuffing him back in the car and locking it nice and tight.

A low growl finally emitted from Kaiba's throat causing Jonouchi to flinch. A hand suddenly grasped Jonouchi's shoulder pulling him to face the brunette. Kaiba did something Jonouchi never expected him to do. After all the fighting the dueling the challenging it all came to this. This kiss, it was strange to have your enemy kissing you especially a arrongant bastard of a rival. Yet here he was lip-locking with Jonouchi something strange emitted from the CEO. Jonouchi realized that it was pasion filling his senses. An emotion he thought he would never show in front of the Kaiba was slowly starting to emerge. It was true he like the arrogant bastard more than he had cared to emit since he was kissing him...Without realizing it he returned the kiss causing Seto to deepen it with haste. Now Kaiba had Jonouchi pinned to the bottom of the limo making sure the blonde could not escape.

* * *

(A/N Do not read if you are younger than fifteen years of age. This is my first lemon baby!) 

"I can't wait any longer puppy so shut up and enjoy it." His vioce sounded slurred and his eyelids drooped dangerously low. Jonouchi was caught in a kiss as Kaiba's hand traveled down his body. His other hand pined Jonouchi's wrist effectively to the ground. Kaiba's hand crept up Jonouchi's chest moving his shirt further up. His mouth was suddenly entranced with the CEO's tongue which tranced his lips several times before diving in. Jonouchi let out a small groan and Kaiba had somehow managed to pull his shirt off. Kaiba began kissing Jonouchi's bruised jaw continueing till he reached the blonde's neck. Softly nipping it he began unbuttoning Jonuchi's pants. He stopped him self to look deeply in Jonouchi's eyes. As he ground his hips into Jonouchi's he continued to strip himself as he stared at the blonde intensly.

They had nothing on, who know how that happened so quickly, Kaiba continued his careful ministrations while Jonouchi kept mumbling his name. It was the least he could do, the pleasure was unbearable causing him to buck in protest. "Beg for me mutt beg like the dog you are." Kaiba's vioce now sounded husky and Jonouchi groaned at the sound.

"Please, take me now!" Jonouchi cried out as Kaiba smirked in pleasure. Jonouchi's legs were spread apart as Kaiba continued kissing the blonde forcefully. Without warning Kaiba entered Jonouchi the blonde saw stars for a minute before Kaiba began thrusting in and out.

* * *

(A/N Scene is over continue reading) 

Jonouchi laid panting on the floor Kaiba limbs still entangled the boy's body. The brunette nuzzled the blonde's neck as the other submitted to the others embrace. They laid there for what seemed like hours just enjoying each others company.

"You are my puppy and no one elses. I have claimed you as mine now and forever." Jonouchi turned around rubbing his eyes tiredly before smiling weakly.

"I'll always be yours Kaiba." With the last remark said Jonouchi snuggled up closer to the brunette and fell asleep. The brunette however remained awake smiling happily. It suddenly turned into a smirk. His blue sapphire eyes glowed strangely bright as his irises turned into cat like slits.

-----Owari---- 

Hey how was it? I think it was kind of fast for a one shot though....Oh well there's always a next time so review me or don't make up your mind and hurry. I need some you know what I mean? Oh and thanks for even thinking about reading my writing I appreciate it very much.


End file.
